


It's All Okay Now

by Brittany_Hamato



Series: Mutants Get Their Rghts [4]
Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: Death and Revival, Fluff, Heart Attack, LOVE YOU LEATHERHEAD, Leatherhead death, M/M, Medical Procedures, Modern Medicine, What happens when you die, daddy daughter love, easy piece, medically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Just an average day in the life of Leatherhead, until everything turns for the worst. Can his co-worker, Devin Hanner, save him from oblivion?





	It's All Okay Now

 

“Leatherhead, you are going to be late.” Donnie shook his husband awake. “I'm going to be late, let me be late. I own the damn place.” He grumbled with a smile.

 

Donnie pushed into Leatherhead’s shoulder and felt the clammy sweat that covered the gator’s body. “Are you running a fever?” He asked and had a thermometer in the gator’s mouth before he could register the question.

 

The thermometer beeped and Donnie took it back from his mouth. “No, it's normal. Are you feeling bad?” He asked and Leatherhead sat up. “I'm fine, just exhausted. I know you are too.” Donnie nodded.

 

Leatherhead got up and showered. After he got dressed he walked into the kitchen. He saw the family sitting at the table. He picked up his daughter from her high chair and laid a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Daddy! Daddy! Looky, I gots a new book!” Leatherhead put the child back in her seat. She picked up the hardback book from the table in front of her, it was Snow White.

 

“Awesome.” Leatherhead loved seeing her smile, as long as she was happy he was happy. The same rule applied for when she slept.

 

“Let me read it to you!” She was so excited, and he loved hearing her read. “I’m sorry, Rosie,

Daddy is already going to be late for work. I’ll be sure to get home early enough that you can read it to me tonight. Deal?” The two year old cheered.

 

Leatherhead kissed the child and his mate goodbye before waving to the rest of the family. He grabbed his bag as he walked out the door.

 

He got in his truck and started it. He drove in silence, save for the 90’s rock coming from the radio, until he got to the office. He got out of the car and his world spun. He leaned against the car until he could see straight. “What the hell?”

 

He got his bag and walked in the back door of his medical office. He walked to the locker room and changed into his blue scrubs and his lab coat. He turned and his world spun again. When he steadied, he walked to the front desk.

 

His favorite nurse, Aurora, and his niece, Amara were standing there. “Ladies.” He greeted and they smiled when they saw him. “Sleep in late, Boss?” Amara asked and he smiled sarcastically. “Obviously.”

 

Leatherhead turned to Aurora. “Can you reschedule all of my surgeries, the ones that won’t change give to Hanner, but don’t overwhelm him. If that means changing some of his then go ahead.” Aurora nodded then looked at him.

 

“Can I ask why?” Leatherhead smiled. “I am dizzy as hell and do not need to be anywhere a scalpel.” He chuckled, but she looked concerningly to Amara. “Are you sure you are okay? If you need to just go home we can hold down the fort.” Aurora said and Leatherhead shrugged. “Yeah, just a little off my game today, that’s all.” With that he got his clipboard and walked away.

 

“He works too damn much.” Amara teased and Aurora nodded.

 

Leatherhead walked into the break room for his morning coffee and saw Dr. Hanner. He smiled, “‘Sup, Dr. Hannibal?” Leatherhead asked as he entered the room. He belched and Dr. Hanner turned around. “Excuse me, sorry.” Leatherhead belched again and Hanner laughed.

 

“Too much Coke and Mentos this morning?” He asked and laughed, Leatherhead rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what they hell is wrong with me this morning.”

 

“Maybe it’s the raw lamb.” Hanner played along with the tease. “If either of us is eating raw lamb it's you. I don’t like lamb, and I prefer my meat medium well.” Leatherhead shot back with a laugh.

 

“Are your hands shaking?” Hanner asked and Leatherhead held up his hand. “Yes, yes they are.” Leatherhead was really reconsidering his choice to stay at work.

 

“Maybe you should go home.” Hanner urged and Leatherhead shook his head. “I’m good, I already pushed my surgeries, I’m okay.” Hanner stopped. “You already pushed your surgeries? Didn’t you just realize your hands were shaking?”

 

“Yeah, I got out of the car earlier and had this awful dizzy spell. I’m okay, just gonna take it light today.”  

 

Leatherhead walked out of the room and to his first case. Hanner worried for him, though worrying would do nothing. He knew Leatherhead would go on regardless of how he felt.

 

Leatherhead walked into the exam room and smiled warmly. He greeted the young woman sitting there like he always does.

 

His nurse, Kalie, was already doing vitals. She turned to him and stopped. She handed him the chart and gestured from him to lean down, enough so she could whisper in his ear.

 

“You look like you don’t feel well, and you kinda look like you need a break.” She informed him and he shook his head. “You are not the first person to tell me that. Stay, you might be doing most of the work.”

 

With that she nodded walked back to the woman. Leatherhead felt guilty that Kalie did more then most of the work. She made it look like he was completely paying attention, but he zoned in and out a lot.

 

When the visit was done and they left the room Leatherhead stopped Kalie. “Thank you for saving me in there.” He said and she smiled. “Not a problem, but you need to go take a nap or something” she said with a smile and he laughed once. “Alright, alright. I’ll go home.” Leatherhead gave in.

 

He started to the locker room and was hit with another dizzy spell, only this time a thick pain sat in his chest. “Leatherhead?” He heard a voice behind him. When his world stopped spinning, the pain still sat deep in his chest.

 

“Leatherhead?” Dr. Hanner asked a little more urgently. “Devin...” Leatherhead’s slurred voice came once he could see straight. “Are you okay?” The gator just shook his head before he went down.

 

There was no way Devin Hanner, a 5’10” guy was going to be able to hold Leatherhead, a 7’8” man. Hanner did what he could to lessen the impact of Leatherhead falling to the tile floor.

 

“Leatherhead? Leatherhead, what they hell?” Hanner simply needed him talking again. “I think... I’m having... a heart attack.” Leatherhead was dizzy and the pain was worsening.

 

Hanner was quick to act, guiding Leatherhead to lay down he did what he could to keep the airways open and relaxed.

 

“Help! I need help in here! A stretcher!” Hanner yelled over his shoulder. Hanner watched as the color drained from the gator’s face.

 

Hanner heard Leatherhead mumble something, though he didn't make out what it was. “Say that again, I didn’t hear it.” Hanner urged and Leatherhead grunted, “I’m not even thirty.”

 

Hanner was speechless for a moment, he knew Leatherhead was a lot younger then he was, then most of the people the doctor surrounded himself with. It was a sharp reminder as the steady hands of the mature surgeon shook.

 

“And I want an invite to your thirtieth birthday party. I expect cake, chocolate cake.” Leatherhead smiled, his eyes laughed.

 

A hand landed on Hanner’s shoulder, he turned to see the EM team. He got out of the way and allowed the team of six men to get Leatherhead on the stretcher and carry him to the emergency wing.

 

“What happened?” Aurora asked and Hanner shrugged. “He’s having a heart attack, there is nothing more I could do in here.” He said as they jogged behind the EM team.

 

“I knew something was wrong.” She muttered as the EM team got Leatherhead on a bed. Hanner was instantly at his side, quickly administering drugs.

 

Leatherhead felt lightheaded as he felt people around him. He barely noticed the IV’s being inserted into his arm and a heart monitor onto his hand.

 

Hanner watched as Leatherhead’s eyes rolled back into his head. “Coronary angioplasty,” Hanner instructed and saw Amara and Kallie on it instantly.

 

Hanner was taken aback when he heard Leatherhead laugh weakly. “What, pray tell, is so funny?” Leatherhead opened his eyes and looked like he was in his own little world.

 

“You know, in training, the ‘impending doom’ feeling they talk about? Yeah, that shit is real as hell.” He said and Hanner couldn’t stop the chuckle.

 

“The world is coming to an end and you are making jokes.” Hanner laughed when Leatherhead smiled wildly. “I make jokes or I give in to the doom. Pick one.” He groaned and Hanner laughed. “Jokes are fine.”

 

“Dr. Hanner, angioplasty complete and successful. The artery is expanding nicely.” Kalie reported and Hanner nodded his acknowledgment.

 

The fog was instantly gone from Leatherhead eyes and he tried to sit up. “Wait, wait, easy. It’s alright.” Hanner tried to sooth the scattered gator. “Did someone already call Don?” He asked, Hanner could hear the alertness coming back through the haze.

 

“Not yet-” Hanner was cut off. “Don’t.” Leatherhead pushed and Hanner was confused. “I don’t want him to worry.” Leatherhead said and Hanner shook his head. “You are going to be fine, but you are still on the line. I think it best we let Donnie know what is going on.”

 

Leatherhead was ready with a smartass comment, but the sudden sharp pain in his chest and left shoulder cut him off. He grunted and couldn’t help tensing against the pain. He knew that tensing up would make it worse on his body, but he couldn’t stop himself.

 

Dr. Hanner was instantly trying to comfort his best friend as well as keep him relaxed. Hanner felt Leatherhead go limp.

 

His eyes rolled back into his head and his chest stopped rising with breath. “No... Leatherhead. I need a crash cart in here, stat!” Hanner was on autopilot as he lined the pads on the gator’s chest.

 

Leatherhead saw himself lying on the bed. He saw his best friend charging the defibrillator. He saw the nurses and interns around him, working, all so serious.

 

The first shock went into his system and his body jerked, he felt a tingling sensation in his chest but felt no pain.

 

“Leatherhead, adoptive son of Mortu Utrom. Age twenty-eight, married to Donatello Hamato and father of Rosie Ann Hamato.” He heard a woman’s voice behind him.

 

He turned as Hanner moved to send the second shock wave through his system, he again felt the tingling.

 

He turned to see the woman, she was about 5’4” with black hair and beautiful facial features. Her bare feet were barely visible under her silk white dress as she walked. She held out her hand and everything in him told him to take her hand.

 

“It’s alright, I can end the pain.” Her velvet voice was comforting, but he knew what she meant.

 

“I can’t...” He was not ready to leave his family yet. He finally had the life he had always wanted and he was not ready to give that up.

 

“I know you want to stay, but your time is done here.” Her voice was so persuasive, he wanted to go with her.

 

“I promised my girl she could read her book to me, she can’t do that if I go with you. I have my family to raise and a best friend to piss off.” He chuckled miserably. He wanted to stay with the people he loved, but every fiber of his being told him to take her hand.

 

“Please, I mean no disrespect, but I am not leaving.” Leatherhead stood his ground. He heard the machine stop beeping. He turned to see Amara crying and Aurora holding back tears. Hanner looked pissed off as he leaned the gator’s head back, opening the airways, and ordered the defibrillator to recharge. The EMT on duty, Daniel, shook his head with a tear in his eye.

 

“It’s over, Devin, stop.” Hanner set the pads down and looked away. “No! No, Hanner, come on. Don’t leave me. I’ve got a baby at home. I’m married, I need to be with my family.” Leatherhead begged, though it did no good.

 

“You see, it’s over.” the woman said after Hanner announced the time of death. “No...” Leatherhead felt lightheaded. “Come with me, all will be made clear.” The woman put her hand on his shoulder.

 

“Leatherhead?” Hanner asked through the forbidden tears. The gator and the woman looked to the body.

 

The heart monitor beeped once. Once was all it took.

 

Suddenly Hanner was back on Leatherhead, keeping the heart beat going. “Alright, I’ll let you go, but next time you won’t get away so easy.” Her smile faded as she moved away. He didn’t see where she went.

 

Hanner was relieved when Leatherhead’s eyes fluttered open. “Damn it, you scared the hell out of me.” He took the gator’s hand and leaned in when Leatherhead tried to speak. “Rosie” was the only word that came out of his mouth.

 

Hanner felt another wave of tears push against his eyes. He felt the relief diminish when Leatherhead didn’t move. The only natural indication of life was the rise and fall of his bare chest.

 

“Leatherhead, wake up.”  Amara pleaded. Aurora moved out of the room, she couldn’t handle it anymore. She moved to the front desk to call Donnie.

 

Leatherhead shifted, opening his eyes to see Devin. “Hey, hey man. How ya doing?” Hanner asked as Leatherhead woke up. “Hanner? Hanner, what happened?”

 

“You died, then came back, you stubborn son of a bitch.” He smiled as Leatherhead’s eyes lit up. “I couldn’t leave you, I have years to piss you off.” Leatherhead’s tired voice was scratchy.

 

“Well, sleep now, and we can discuss this later.” Leatherhead relaxed into the bed and was asleep again instantly.

 

Dr. Hanner walked out of the room and into the main lobby where he found Aurora and Amara. “Did you get ahold of Donnie?” he asked and Aurora nodded. “He and some of the gang is coming. Leo, Raph, and Mikey can’t get out of work,” she said and he nodded.

 

“Good, he’ll need someone where when he wakes up.” Hanner walked to the break room and saw the cup of coffee Leatherhead had forgotten this morning. He picked it up and put the cup to his lips. It was cold and tasted like shit, but he drank it anyway.

 

Ten minutes later Donnie walked quickly through the door of the office. “Hey. Is Leatherhead alright?” He asked Amara, his sister and Splinter’s youngest kid. “Yeah, he is resting now.”

 

“Hey, Donnie.” Hanner walked out into the lobby. “Leatherhead is okay. He is asleep now, but he just needs time to recover.” Donnie had been told about the heart attack, and that he had died and came back.

 

“Donnie, I have to tell you something. When Leatherhead woke up, he was mumbling, the only word that was remotely coherent, was Rosie.” Donnie’s eyes got wide and he held the small girl’s hand a little tighter.

 

“Is daddy okay?” The gator asked, Rosie looked just like Leatherhead with Donnie’s eyes.

 

Hanner knelt down to be at the same height as the girl, he saw the book in her hand and smiled. “Yeah, your Daddy is okay. He is asleep, but he’ll be okay.” She smiled widely and hugged Hanner. “Thank you for making Daddy okay.” She was so happy.

 

He hugged her back and stood up again, he vowed then and there to get back in touch with his teenage daughter, that he would fix what he used to have with his Alexa.

 

“Donnie, if you and Rosie want to come, I was going to see if he was awake,” Hanner said after clearing his throat. Donnie nodded and picked up the toddler.

 

They followed Dr. Hanner down the hall to the ICU. They opened the door and Leatherhead was awake, he looked like he was looking for something.

 

“Hey, Gator, how ya feeling?” Hanner asked and the dazed Leatherhead looked at him. “Alright, better for sure.” He said and Hanner checked over his vitals.

 

“Donnie and Rosie are here, the others are waiting in the lobby,” Hanner said gently. Leatherhead nodded.

 

Donnie came next to the bed and Leatherhead smiled to him.

 

Donnie could see the hollow look in his mate’s eyes, a look that was normally followed instantly with sleep accompanied by nightmares throughout the night.

 

Today has been a living nightmare for Donnie and he wasn’t sure if it was over. He knew that Leatherhead was still in mild danger, and if something happened... he didn’t know if he would be able to carry on by himself.

 

The gloomy thoughts were pushed aside, however when Rosie cheered, making a grabbing motion for her Daddy.

 

Leatherhead smiled and reached for the girl. Donnie put the toddler in his arms and she giggled excitedly. “Daddy, I is so glad you is back!” She said and he gave her a strange look. “I knows you died, but you is back now. I so happy!” she hugged him and Donnie saw Leatherhead go pale.

 

“Who told you that?” He asked her and she shook her head. “I saws you. You died and meet the pretty lady in the white dress.” the glitter never left her eyes.

 

Leatherhead felt his stomach flip. How did she know that?

 

“Is that true?” Donnie asked and Leatherhead didn’t move for a moment, staring in amazement at the girl. He nodded in answer.

 

“Daddy, can I read to you now?” Rosie asked and he smiled. “Yeah, baby, come here.” Leatherhead turned her around and sat her on his lap. She opened the book and read the book as if the day's events were nothing compared to sitting with her book and her daddy.

 

“He really is okay now,” Hanner whispered to Donnie, who nodded. “Yeah, It's okay now.”


End file.
